


Expectations

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You couldn't have built it bigger, could you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Being a Winchester meant having an odd relationship with expectations. You aren't surprised, when you finally realize that almost all angels are dicks, but that doesn't mean you expected them to be. Like to didn't expect having to say Yes to Lucifer to defeat him after spending so long saying No in order for not letting him win.

But that's just your Winchester kind of life.

So, when Sam falls into the cage, he doesn't expect much.

He kinda still waits for blood, pain and torture to come, but nothing happens.

Nothing at all.

Not because Lucifer and Michael don't want to fight, they do. Sam's sure they would be having an epic battle right now, if they would be able to, because they _can't_. They cannot have their apocalyptic battle, which they wanted to badly, not even remotely.

The cage is simply to small.

“You couldn't have built it bigger, could you?”, Lucifer snarls once again and Sam groans.

They had this discussion already, several times, but the devil gets never tired of bitching how uncomfortable he feels.

“It's supposed to hold you, just you, not all of us.”, Michael answers, a little pissed.

If it's because he still can't believe he ended up here in the first place or if he's simply annoyed by Lucifer, Sam cannot say.

Sam sighs silently. He tries to moves his legs, but it's simply not possible. It's like laying in a coffin with three other people. But even a coffin would be more comfortable than that what they're currently having. It's more like a old, stinking potato box with hard, but rotten wood and the only soft things being the bodies around him.

Yes, bodies.

It's just isn't him and Adam, somehow Lucifer and Michael got, well copies of them, which they're currently inhabiting. Sam doesn't know what would be worse: the fact Lucifer looking a lot like him and pressed so close to him that Sam can fucking feel his (copied) crotch against his own ass or the possibility Lucifer could be still using him as vessel and the cage is separating them just enough to let them feel everything individually.

Fact is, they're all look and feel like real flesh and all that stuff. Except they don't need food. Which is nice otherwise he and Adam would've died from starvation long ago. But to their luck, or so Michael says, the cage makes just feel if it's an eternity. Time doesn't matter here.

But people do.

That's why Lucifer and Michael are back to insult each other in Enochian.

English is an awful language they say.

The latin they use Sam actuality understands and his Enoch is getting better every day since there's not much what else you could do, but to share stories. Or lessons, when it comes to Michael.

It seems he doesn't want to waste an entire eternity, so he has been teaching Sam and Adam (mostly Sam though, Adam thinks it's boring) about heaven. And about people, the natural order of things, civilizations which have been lost and are buried by sand and dust by now. It's interesting and because Lucifer doesn't like it when he's got no attention, he teaches Sam about monsters. Being able to make half of Hell bending down in front of you, comes kinda with the knowledge how to kill every single piece of shit inside it.

Which is nice, Sam thinks, and listens to the devil too. If he ever gets out of here, he'll be a walking library of very unique knowledge. Or how Dean would say 'encyclopedia of weirdness'.

Speaking of Dean … it's hard sometimes. Because it has been an eternity since he has seen his brother and Dean probably thinks he's getting tortured in here, but it's not like he could make a phone call. He wouldn't even no what to say. Hey Dean, I'm fine, it's just a bit crowed in here? No, it wouldn't quite catch it.

Still, Dean is something that worries Sam.

Dean will try to rescue him, probably regardless this promise to go back to Lisa and Ben.

But when he manages to find a way to open the cage without alerting Lucifer and Michael to early he'll only be able to pull out one person, if at all. And Sam certainly isn't leaving Adam behind.

Especially not if it means making room for more movement.

Without a second buffer between Michael and Lucifer, Adam would be crushed.

So … the only way for Dean to save him, would either be find a way to hold Michael and Lucifer off long enough to let his little brothers escape or he would've to switch places with Adam.

Sam can't decide if he would survive the last one, because Lucifer's understanding of humor is awful, Michael actually hasn't a heard a good joke ever since Gabriel left heaven (his words) and Dean would so insist to teach the archangels a thing or two about humans.

And one angel like Castiel is clearly enough.

The Winchester signs and tries to ignore Lucifer's and Michael's continued discussion, who's fault it is that they're stuck here.

“...if you had been more careful with breaking the last seal, it would've never crumpled!”

“You could have kept it in a better shape! This place is a mess, Lucifer. I thought I taught you better than this. Are your wings in the same shape?”

“My wings are not your concern. They're perfectly fine. Also … I've to tell you once again, you can shove it right between your feathers. What do you think anyway to use humans as go between? Calling an apocalypse down on earth never works, the world never ends, you should've known these humans would find a way to ...”

Lucifer has started his ranting once again and Sam knows he wouldn't stop anytime soon. If he could he would stick his fingers in his hears, but even for that the space is too limited.

So he has nothing better to do than to hope Dean won't to something stupid and try to forget the fact how much Michael's and Lucifer's fighting sounds like his own hassles with Dean during long car rides between hunts.


End file.
